Degrassi Love under the moonlight part 2 kisses in the sun
by Gleegirl28
Summary: It been 5 month since Drew and Clare stared dating and had the dream about Adam now it's summer and Drew and Clare take trip to Hawaii and get way from Canada for a month and just have fun but what when they come back married. Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi.


It been 5 month since Drew and Clare stared dating and had the dream about Adam now it's summer and Drew and Clare take trip to Hawaii and get way from Canada for a month and just have fun but what when they come back married.

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi.

Hearing the last bell ring of the day it was finale summer and that meat vacation for everyone and fun sleeping going to the beach before staring a life in collage or move to a new country and leave Canada made even for go and move on with there life's.  
"Hey babe you ready to have some fun this." Drew said walking up behind Clare  
"Yea just have to take my bag home pack my stuff then I will be ready to go." Clare told him  
"Fun in the sun just the Two of us and no adults." Said Drew pulling out a small red leather box out of his jacket pocket  
"What that?" Clare asked him  
"It something I've been mean to give you for a long time." Drew said opening the to reveal a ring with red ruby and white diamonds around it.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Clare asked him  
"Yes it's an engagement ring Clare Edwards will you marry?" Drew asked her  
"Yes I will." She told him has he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger.  
"Let's go home and pack so we can leave." Said Drew garbing her hand and walking out the front door of the school last time today they were walking and getting there Diploma then it was vacation and time to have fun.  
"I can't believe we made it thought 4years of high school what next?" Asked Clare  
"Trip to Hawaii and fun in the sun like you said." Said Drew  
"What time do we have to be at the airport?" Clare asked him  
"At 8:00pm because are plane leaves at 10:00 pm." Drew told her  
They both raced home and packed there bags for Hawaii and there passport so they can go to the USA.  
"Hey mom." Drew called to his mom  
"Yea." She replied back can you take me and Clare to the airport Drew asked her  
"Yes just a second." Said his mom  
"Mom have you seen my swim shorts?" Drew asked her  
"Top drawer left side under your Journal." She told him that was last thing he had to pack in his suite case.  
"Drew hurry up and and get down here Clare here." His mom called for him  
"I'm coming." He said zipping up his suite case and back pack and garbing it off the bed and head down the stars to the kitchen  
"Hey babe you ready?" Clare asked him  
"Yes I'm ready to go and I know you are." Said Drew  
"Well you guys have sometime to kill why don't you guys eat dinner before you leave." Said Drew mom  
"Sounds good what you make mrs. Torres?" Clare asked her  
"Sweet I did make anything I just order 2pizzas a cheese and meat lovers ." She told Clare  
"Thank for feeding me I didn't eat much today so I'm kind of hunger." Said Clare garbing Two slices of cheese pizza and a bread stick and poured some mariner sauce on her plate and got a bottle of lemonade off the counter  
"So do you guys have everything for your trip?" asked them  
"Yea we have everything we need." They both said at the same time has Drew looked down at his watch it ready 7:00pm and the airport 5 minute drive from the house.  
"Hey mom is the car unlock so I can put my bags in it?" Drew asked her  
"Yes go ahead then once your done eating we will leave." She told her son  
Finally they both finished and left the house to set off for the airport and for Hawaii for the hole summer.  
"I can't believe my little boy his growing up into a man." Cried has she drove them to the airport  
"Mom pleas so emotional." Joked Drew  
"Sorry I just love you Drew my only living son since Adam passed last summer." Said his mom  
"We here." Clare told them  
"Ok mom we love you but we can't miss the flight we will call you when we get there bey mom." Said Drew  
"Bey ." Said Clare shutting the trunk  
Then they both held hands and walked into the airport.


End file.
